The Faults of our own
by Taxi Headlights
Summary: What at first seems like a good idea has returned to put humanity in danger where a fierce war rages between two powerful empires. Paradise in one, pain and suffering in the other, who will prevail in deep space?


**This is the first chapter on what could be bad or completely trash. If I were to write more it'll be at random. I don't know what to say about this apart from the fact that this is about my faction on Interstellar Pilot. (P.S. definitely not on wikia xd)**

I may also do this in each character's POV since I'm unsure on how to tell the "story".

_Location, Dendaka 644, 125.2 light years from Sol_ System

Faction Imperial_ Serco Navy_

_2219 A.D. May 25 Earth Time_

You would think humans have learnt their lesson, that war would be in the past and the one thing humanity has to show is paradise. But sometimes it isn't that simple as the Serco Empire has risen.

It is confusing but the Serco Empire has made its mark on Earth, let me walk you through on how the world is so fucked up.

By 2088, most of Earth's resources are exhausted, not due to the huge numbers of the population but the third World War that lasted for 7 years. The amount of resources used to mass produce nuclear weapons was too much for Mother Earth. Most governments have collapsed and some countries fell to anarchy and chaos.

With resources running dry, operation Time's up was put into play. Due to the improvement of interstellar travel we are able to go far beyond our own system, but instead of hyperspace or warp drive, Earth vessels would travel via wormholes, although some are unstable, those ones are off limits.

But for Operation Time's Up, the plan is simple, say our goodbyes to Earth. Only a handful of scientists and a choice of men and women who will lead the future of humanity will be taken to the new world. The numbers are tiny, only 632 people are chosen to venture into the beyond.

The men and women would soon encounter a habitatal planet known as Gatopea, colonies would develop to towns, towns will develop into cities and so on. Wth the use of renewable energy a system is made to not make the same mistake, unfortunately it'll eventually bite back at them.

Back at Earth on 2091, the chaos has capmwd down and with the world falli apart, out of nowhere a man has taken charge. His name is unknown as the origins of the Empire are a bit... blurry. But he persuaded others to follow him in his footsteps, sounds like a second coming of Jesus only this man is a soldier at heart.Through years of struggle Earth begins to rebuild herself, some resources are collected via sending some space ships on long distant missions of mining resources from asteroids and other baron planets.

The aims of the man in charge is pretty simple, to rebuild Earth and to begin the rearming of Earth's military, he doesn't seem to please with the men and women leaving the planet and letting everyone else rot in the ashes.

Present_ date 2219_ Serco Fleet containing 6 Magnus battleships and a few Creon class warships were in the Dendaka 644 system, in formation they cruise through the asteroid field.

_Flagship S.V. Yamato. SBS-001_Admiral Franz Prescott looks around impatiently, keeping an eye out as if he was expecting an attack.

"Anything out there, commander?"

"Negative, Admiral, but I guarantee that we are not hidden from enemy eyes"

Cmdr. Barker showing some aggression, by this point it is clear that tension is high on the bridge.

POV_: Franz Prescott_

From one sector to the next, we will continue to wipe out any Terran Forces and continue pushing towards Gatopea. Someone has to lead the charge and that person is me, as Admiral of the I.S.N. and Captain of the flagship, I have over a hundred thousand lives depending on my next choices.

That would be a good speech if I had pen or paper, but I doubt I'll be going down in history, since everyone sees us as the bad guys.

But maybe they should see the story from our side before showing prejudice. Damnit, I can't stand the empty areas in deep space, I have a feeling that they're here and are going to attack... Terran bastards..

"Commander, Arm all 5000 Lancer Warheads aswell as fore and aft lasers"

"You sure, Admiral? Nothing has come up on sensors"

"That's an order, follow it"

My trusty commander, Ashleigh Barker. Out of the entire crew onboard, I can trust her the most. Well, maybe because she dragged me to sickbay a few years back at the battle of Graviar, but that doesn't mean any love shit is happening.

It didn't take long until our sensors picked up something, just as I expected. The Terrans...

**More like a boring history lesson, well it was worth a shot -3-.. idk how to end the chapter, so I'll leave it on some unecessary cliff hanger**


End file.
